


Movie Night

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, and steven comforts, spinel is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Peridot invites Spinel for a movie binge with her and Lapis.  It goes well until it doesn't.





	Movie Night

Steven gets the call at two twenty in the afternoon. Peridot looks panicked on the other end of the vidcom, and several crashes can be heard, each accompanied by a wince from peridot. "Two months on that collaborative work, and now its detritus," she grumbles.

"Uh, hey Per, whats up?" Steven asks, and there’s a shriek and sudden bawling.

"I need you to come get Spinel," Peridot says. "We invited her to movie night, but it appears we broke her."

Lapis flies across the room, in and out of frame in a blink and brandishing a fire extinguisher.

"Put that down!" she shouts, and Steven winces this time.

"Yeah, I'll be right over."

When Steven gets to the barn Spinel has calmed from raging and bawling to just crying and pulling on her own hair. Between hiccups she sometimes gets out a few words, but whatever she’s trying to communicate is more unintelligible than not.

Steven is within her line of sight for maybe half a minute before her arms are stretching across the room to grab him, and she’s yoinking herself into his space. It probably wouldn’t have even taken that long, but he suspects she had trouble seeing him through all the tears.

"What did you do to her?" Steven asks, and maybe it’s a little unfair to be so accusing, but Spinel is clearly wracked with more emotional turmoil than she can handle, and she didn’t overwhelm herself 

"Nothing!" Peridot defends, "She was fine for the first two movies, and then lapis went to get more popcorn and she did… this." Peridot gestures, more to the ravaged barn than Spinel’s current distressed state, and Steven makes his way over to the film player to investigate the currently open case.

"Sad Toy Movie; The Trilogy," he reads, and Spinel’s crying gains volume and hysterics both.

"Peridot this is a three movie story arc about  _ abandonment _ , why would you have her watch this?" Steven is, arguably justifiably, horrified.

"I thought that she would find it emotionally engaging!" Peridot says, and a piece of mostly smashed cabinetry falls to the ground as Spinel cuddles her head into his chest.

"There’s a such thing as too relatable, Peridot! Look, me and Spinel are gonna head home for some feel better cookies, I’ll come help you with cleanup tomorrow when she's settled. And  _ please _ , next time, check the movie list with me before starting."


End file.
